kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Unused Characters
Character submissions that never appeared in any storyline. Some of these characters got full bios and a few even got Kinkeshi. A *Abdul the Catcher (アブドール・ザ・キャッチャー) *Acala Fighter (不動ファイター) *The Aceman (ジ・エースマン) *Arahabaki (アラハバキ) *Aton (アトン) B *The Ball (ザ・マリー) *Banded Sheik (バンデッド・シーク) *Bermuda III (バミューダ・スリー) *Bicorn (バイコーン) *The Big Ben (ザ・ビッグ・ベン) *The Bonsaiman (ザ・盆栽マン) C *Cutterman (カッターマン) *The Capoeira (ＴＨＥ・カポエラ) *Claw Mask (クロウマスク) *Clay the Figure (クレイ・ザ・フィギュア) *Clock Wrestler (クロック・レスラー) *Clone Mummy (クローン・マミー) *Controller (コント・ローラー) *Cookingman (クッキングマン) *Crowman (カラスマン) D *Daikoku Majin (大黒魔人) *Daisangen (大三元) *Dangan Hammer (ダンガン・ハンマー) *Dark Hustler (ダーク・ハスラー) *Dead Bone Crusher (デッド・ボーン・クラッシャー) *Death Shadowman (死神 デス・シャドウマン) *Devil Artist (デビルアーティスト) *Diaman (ダイヤマン) *Dieman (サイコロマン) *Dino Baller (ディノ・ボーラー) *Do Koha (ド・コーハ) *Doctor Bonita (ドクターボニータ) *Doctor Nurse (ドクターナース) *Don Tequila (ドン・テキーラ) *Doppelman (ドッペルマン) *Dragray (ドラグレイ) *Dunk Gangu (ダンクガング) *Duskman (ダスクマン) E *Enbu (炎舞) *Enmao (炎魔王) F *The Falcon (ザ・ファルコン) *The Fencing (ザ・フェンシング) *Fisherman (フィッシャーマン) *Foxman (フォックスマン) *Freezerman (フリーザーマン) *Fudo Fighter (不動ファイター) G *Galaxita (ギャラシータ) *Gamer King (ゲーマー・キング) *Garaponman (ガラポンマン) *Genghis K'Hanger (チンギス・ハン・ガー) *Ghostman (ゴーストマン) *Ghost Melodian (ゴースト・メロディアン) *Giga President (ギガ・プレジデント) *Gilgein (ギルガイン) *Giraffeman (ジラフマン) *Graydar (グレダー) *The Great Dolphin (ザ・グレート・ドルフィン) *The Great Temujin (ザ・グレート・テムジン) *The Greenhouse (ザ・ビニール・ハウス) *The Gun Ma (ザ・ガン魔) H *Hang Killer (ハング・キラー) *Haniwaman (ハニワマン) *Hara Itaa (腹・イタ～) *Harkman (ハークマン) *Heaterman (ヒーターマン) *The Hexagon (ザ・ヘキサゴン) *High Arms (ハイアームズ) *Holeman (ホールマン) *The Hunter (ザ・ハンター) *Hunting (ハンティング) *Hyper Beigoman (ハイパーベーゴマン) I *ICBM (アイシービーエム) *Iron Commando (アイアン・コマンド) J *Jigoku Koma (地獄駒) K *Kabuto King (カブトキング) *Kamender (カメンダー) *Kamuiman (カムイマン) *The Karateman (カラテマン) *Keyman (キーマン) *Killer Bee (キラービー) *Killer Watermelon (キラースイカ) *Kinnikuman Shadow (キン肉マン・シャドー) *Kinnikuman Skull (キン肉マンスカル) *Koreaman (コリアマン) *Krone Acht (クローネ・アハト) *Kumoraman (クモーラマン) *The Kuragen (ザ・クラーゲン) *Kurangar (クランガー) L *Lighterman (ライターマン) *The Love Game (ザ・ラブゲーム) *Lureman (ルアーマン) M *Mach (マッハ) *Mad Paint (マッドペイント) *Magnitude-1 Man (マグニチュードＩマン) *Märchenboss (メルヘンボス) *Master Key (マスター・キー) *Master XO (マスターＸＯ) *Mat Kong (マットコング) *Maximum Regicide (マキシマム・レジサイド) *Medicalman (メディカルマン) *Military Joe (ミリタリーＪＯＥ) *Missileman (ミサイルマン) *Mister F.C. (ミスターＦ・Ｃ) *The Monster (ザ・モンスター) *Mr. Hannya (ミスター般若) *Mister J.R. (ミスターＪＲ．) *Mr. Pipokuritto (Ｍｒ．ピポクリット) *Mr. Skateboard (Ｍｒ．スケートボード) *Mister Typhoon (ミスタータイフーン) *Morokoshi (モロッコシー) *Mosquito Coil Man (カトリセンコウマン) *Mosquitos (モスキートス) *Musashi (武三士) N *Namazunga (ナマズンガ) O *Ochaman (お茶マン) *Ocolede (オコルデ) *Obahan (オバハーン) *Old Well Man (古井戸マン) *Onigawaraman (鬼瓦マン) *Orochiman (オロチマン) *Owlman (ミミズクマン) *The Ozoneman (ジ・オゾンマン) P *Pearlman (パールマン) *Peeler (皮むき鬼) *Personal Computer King (パソコン・キング) *Poseidon (ポセイドン) *Power Walker (パワー・ウォーカー) *Psychopath (サイコパス) *Punma (ピュンマ) *Puzzleman (パズルマン) Q *Queen Bee (女王蜂) R *Red Mask (レッドマスク) *Return Mask (リターンマスク) *The Rock (ザ・ロック) *Rodin Cut (ロダン・カット) *Rollerman (ローラーマン) S *Saboten Man II (サボテンマン; 2nd Kotaro Maruyama design) *Sauryman (サンマーマン) *Sawkillerman (ノコギラーマン) *Scorpionman (蠍男) *Scopeman (スコープマン) *Sewing Machine (ミシンマシン) *The Silver Accessory (ザ・シルバーアクセ) *Skiman (スキーマン) *Slotman (スロットマン; 2nd Hiroaki Koike design) *Snakeman (スネークマン) *The Spartacus (ザ・スパルタカス) *Spray Genie (スプレー魔人) *Spinnerman (スピナーマン) *Spiralman (スパイラルマン) *Squareman (スクエアマン) *Strataman (地層マン) *Stripes (ストライプス) *The Submarine (ザ・サブマリン) *Su Man (ス・マン) *Sunriser (サンライザー) T *Tail Lamp (テール・ランプ) *Tenryu (テンリュウ) *Tetsumenki (鉄面鬼) *Thunder Clap (サンダー・クラップ) *Trainman (トレインマン) *Trinity (トリニティー) *Tsukemonoman (漬物マン) U *Unicornman (ユニコーンマン) V *Vacuum Taitei (バキューム大帝) *Versus (ヴァーサス) *The Vinyl House (ザ・ビニール・ハウス) *Virtualix (バーチャリックス) *Voyagerman (ボイジャーマン) W *The Wara-Ningyo (ザ・ワラ人形) *Warsman Zwei (ウォーズマン２号（ツヴァイ）) *Waterfall King (タキング) *Wooljin (ウルジン) Y *The Yamato (THE弥魔戸) *Yamatoman (大和マン) Notes In some of the Kinnikuman supplemental books, there are chojin profiles designed by Japanese "celebrities". These are not being included here because most of them were stupid and terrible. Do Koha, Ochaman, and Pandaman are being allowed due to their creators being established and well-respected manga artists. 0